Undertaker
|obraz = Undertaker.jpg |kanji = 葬儀屋 |rōmaji = Andāteikā |alias = Mroczny arystokrata |rasa = Mroczny Żniwiarz |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Phantomhive Kuriozalne Lalki |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Dyrektor Zakładu pogrzebowego (fasada)Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 17 Informator |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Zakład pogrzebowy Campania (przez pewien czas) Weston College (przez pewien czas) Londyn |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 2, Rozdział 6 |anime = Odcinek 4 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Junichi Suwabe }} Undertaker (jap. 葬儀屋 Andāteikā) – Mroczny Żniwiarz, który pracuje jako informator rodziny Phantomhive od czasu Vincenta Phantomhive'aManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 32, str. 6. Pracuje jako dyrektor zakładu pogrzebowego dla zwykłego społeczeństwa. Wygląd thumb|left|100px|Close-up view Undertaker jest szczupłym mężczyzną o długich siwych włosach z jednym warkoczykiem, które nosi tak, aby ukryć oczy. Jego oczy mają typowy, dla Mrocznych Żniwiarzy, kolor: żółto-zielony. Undertaker ma długie czarne paznokcie i zauważalne blizny na swojej twarzy, szyi, małym palcu lewej ręki i ramionach. Jego szata jest głównie czarna; dodatkowo częścią jego stroju jest bardzo wysoki cylinder i szary szalik upięty na piersi i wiązany na biodrach. Nosi pierścionek ze szmaragdem na palcu wskazującym lewej ręki. thumb|left|150px|[[Kosa Śmierci Undertakera.]] Wcześniej, gdy nie ukrywał swojej tożsamości jako Mroczny Żniwiarz, Undertaker nosił okulary w kwadratowych, srebrnych oprawkach i czarny płaszcz. Nie miał blizn na szyi i twarzy, ale nadal nosił kolczyki. Kosa Śmierci Undertakera jest srebrną, długą kosą ozdobioną na rękojeści przy ostrzu miniaturowym szkieletem, którego czaszka jest owinięta w ciernie. Osobowość Znany tylko ze swojego zawodu, Undertaker jest tajemniczym mężczyzną, którego pokryta bliznami twarz nigdy nie jest w pełni pokazana spod jego długich włosów. Wydaje się podkreślać swoje słowa z wyrazistymi gestami i przerażającym chichotem, spędza sporo czasu wewnątrz trumny. Cieszy go przerażanie innych, specjalnie zachowuje się w sposób niepokojący, by sprowokować ich reakcję. Undertaker często odnosi się do osoby zmarłej, jak jego „gościa”, a jego hobby jest usuwanie ich narządów wewnętrznych do badańManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 23. Undertaker ma duże i znaczące powiązania ze społeczeństwem podziemi; jako że ofiary morderstw podziemia są często dostarczane do jego zakładu pogrzebowego. Posiada obszerną wiedzę na temat tych makabrycznych przypadków, co pozwala mu być informatorem. Jednak nie wymienia swoje usługi na „pieniądze Królowej”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 17, ponieważ nie przepada za Królową WiktoriąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 13, str. 19. Zamiast tego oczekuje od tych, którzy chcą uzyskać od niego informacje, aby go rozśmieszyli. Undertaker jest zaintrygowany ludźmi, do tego stopnia, że z własnej woli przeciwstawił się byciu Mrocznym Żniwiarzem, tak aby mógł manipulować podstawowym wyobrażeniem życiaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 9Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 20. Jest wyjątkowo rozczarowany aspektem śmierci (która jest uważana za „koniec”); pewnego dnia zaczął zadawać pytanie: „Co by się stało, gdyby koniec miał kontynuację?”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 10. By odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, łączy fałszywe nagrania do indywidualnych Cinematic RecordManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 14. Jednak, mimo wielu eksperymentów, nie mógł z powodzeniem stworzyć duszy, w efekcie tworząc Kuriozalne Lalki, które są niczym więcej niż "„lalkami z ciała jaźni”. Mimo to, jest dumny ze swego stworzenia, a nawet gdy inni zwracają uwagę na jego szalony charakter, nie chce ustąpić i podkreśla piękno swoich Kuriozalnych LalekManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, str. 16-17. Undertaker jest w posiadaniu pewnego medalionu na łańcuszku, który uważa za swój „skarb”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 64, str. 25. (Na jednym z medalionów widnieje wygrawerowane data i imię: 13 lipca 1866, Claudia P)Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 36. Ewentualnie powierza swój skarb pod opiekę Ciela Phantomhive'aManga''Kuroshitsuji'', rozdział 64, str. 24. Historia thumb|left|150px|Undertaker jako [[Mroczny Żniwiarz]] Undertaker jest byłym Mrocznym Żniwiarzem i, jak twierdzą Grell Sutcliff i Ronald Knox, „dezerterem”. W mandze służył jako Mroczny Żniwiarz przez długi czas, wielokrotnie zbierając dusze w stosunkowo spokojny, obojętny sposób, aż zmęczony nieciekawym procesem zaczął eksperymentować i ingerować w ludzkie życieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 60, strona 10. thumb|150px|Sylwetka Undertakera z czasów, gdy pracował jako [[Mroczny Żniwiarz.]] Jakiś czas później Undertaker otworzył Zakład pogrzebowy i zapoznał się z Vincentem Phantomhive'em. Jego sporadyczne stosunki handlowe z wspomnianym hrabią przyniosły mu status jednego z „mrocznych arystokratów”. W anime Undertaker był znanym Mrocznym Żniwiarzem, który sądził dusze sławnych osób, jak Maria Antonina i Robin Hood. William T. Spears powiedział, że nawet płaczące dzieci, dobrowolnie zrzekłyby się swoich dusz dla niego. Był szanowany przez Williama, a ten traktował go podobnie, lecz dodatkowo nazywał Spearsa „irytującym i głośnym”Anime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 23. Streszczenie mangi Jack the Ripper Arc Kiedy Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Angelina i Grell weszli do jego zakładu pogrzebowego, Undertaker wyłania się z trumny mówiąc, że oczekiwał na przyjście Ciela. Zaprasza swoich gości, by siedli na trumnach i podaje im herbatę. Odgaduje, że Ciel chce zdobyć dodatkowe informacje na temat sprawy Kuby RozpruwaczaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 14-15. Undertaker informuje ich, że istnieje pewna zależność pomiędzy wszystkimi zamordowanymi prostytutkami, ale domaga się zapłaty, zanim ujawni kluczowy szczegół. Kiedy Lau pyta go, ile chce pieniędzy, Undertaker podchodzi do niego i energicznie mu odpowiada, że nie dba o pieniądze Królowej Wiktorii. Twierdzi, że ma tylko jeden wymóg: mają pokazać mu „śmiech na najwyższym poziomie” – innymi słowy mają sprawić, aby się histerycznie roześmiałManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 16-18. Próby rozśmieszenia go dowcipem Lau i obsceniczną anegdotą Angeliny spełzły na niczym. Godzinę później Undertaker, po tym jak pomyślnie uciszył Lau i Angelinę, stwierdza, że został tylko CielManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 18-19. Na jego szczęście Sebastian interweniował mówiąc, że jest to jego kolej. Prosi pozostałych o wyjście z pomieszczenia i zakazuje im podglądać. Sebastianowi udaje się rozśmieszyć Undertakera. Zgodnie z umową dzieli się z nimi pożądaną informacjąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 19-21. Undertaker ujawnia, że ofiarom Kuby Rozpruwacza brakuje narządów wewnętrznych; a, że jego hobbym jest wyjmowanie narządów do badań – co wzbudza podejrzliwość Lau, Angeliny i Grella co do ich napojów – udało mu się odkryć ten ważny fakt. Dodaje, że narządy są usuwane z taką precyzją, że tylko wykwalifikowany personel medyczny mógł popełnić te zbrodnie, a ofiarami są prostytutki, którym morderca usunął macice. Po przekazaniu informacji, Undertaker sprawdza determinację Ciela, ale ten odpowiada, że się nie boi i że rozwiąże wszystkie zagadkiManga Kuroshitsuji manga, rozdział 6, str. 21-26. Później przy przykościelnym cmentarzu Undertaker informuje grupę dzieci, że odbędzie się tam wielka uroczystość, którą w rzeczywistości jest pogrzeb AngelinyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 13, str. 3. Na cmentarzu Undertaker przygotował też pogrzeb dla ostatniej ofiary Kuby Rozpruwacza, na polecenie Ciela. Mówi, że Ciel jest dobroduszny, ponieważ postawił nagrobek dla bezimiennej prostytutki, ale Ciel zaprzecza mówiąc, że chciał złapać mordercę, a nie uratować jej życie. Undertaker pyta, czy Ciel żałuje tego, że pozwolił Angelinie umrzeć, ale ten zaprzecza, mówiąc, że teraz Królowa Wiktoria może być spokojna. Undertaker komentuje, że nie przepada za Królową, ponieważ pozostawia mu do zrobienia całą „brudną robotę”. Ciel odpowiada, że takie jest przeznaczenie jego rodu dziedziczony wraz z jego pierścieniem, który Undertaker przyrównuje do obroży. Ciel jest tego świadomy, a Undertaker mówi, że kiedyś obroża może stać się jego stryczkiem. Następnie odchodząc mówi do Ciela i Sebastiana, że zawsze są u niego mile widzianiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 13, str. 16-21. Circus Arc Ciel i Sebastian ponownie odwiedzają jego zakład pogrzebowy, tym razem, aby dowiedzieć się, czy którekolwiek z dzieci uprowadzonych przez Cyrku „Noah's Ark‏‎” zmarło. Undertaker żąda zapłaty za informację od Ciela osobiście. Ostatecznie udaje się Cielowi go rozśmieszyć, choć metodą najprawdopodobniej żenującąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 24, str. 9-14. Undertaker następnie wyjawia, że żadne z dzieci nie było jego „klientem”, i że nie słyszał żadnych plotek z półświatka. Ciel uważa, że został oszukany przez Undertakera, ale ten zaprzecza mówiąc, że nieistnienie dziecięcych zwłok jest dużą wskazówką: dzieci są wciąż żywe. Undertaker mówi wychodzącemu chłopcu, aby dbał o swoją duszęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 24, str. 14-17. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Po tym jak Charles Grey i Charles Phipps dostarczyli list od królowej Wiktorii Cielowi, hrabia rozkazał Sebastianowi skontaktować się z Lau i z UndertakeremManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 38, str. 19-20. Dzięki informacjom Undertakera Ciel jest w stanie potwierdzić, że Karl Woodley popełnił przestępstwoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 49, str. 37. Ciekawostki thumb|150px|Posąg Undertakera * Undertaker i Azzurro Vanel są jedynymi osobami, którzy wyrazili na głos swoją niechęć wobec Królowej Wiktorii w mandze. * W jego rolę we wszystkich musicalach wcielił się Shūhei Izumi. Nawigacja en:Undertaker de:Undertaker es:Undertaker ru:Гробовщик fr:Undertaker pt-br:Undertaker it:Undertaker Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shard of Hope Arc Kategoria:Book of Doomsday Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc